Runaways
by Steel Fairy
Summary: Mario was a high standing member of society set to marry the kingdom's Princess; and neither were happy about it. Sonic was an Anthro and was constantly hunted along with the rest of his camp. By chance they found each other, and together they ran. SonicxMario. Medieval AU.
1. First Encounter

**AN: I've had this idea in my head for months now, and I'm happy to finally be able to present it to you. I don't want to ramble on here forever so I'll just leave the first chapter here. I hope you all enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

 _~Runaways~_

/~/

 _~Chapter One: First Encounter~  
_

He couldn't make his bowtie work.

Mario frowned at his reflection, hands moving this way and that as he desperately attempted to make a flawless bowtie like the ones his father and brother proudly wore. After his fourth failed attempt he sighed in frustration realizing he would need assistance with his clothing and called out to his mother who rushed up the stairs to her son's room in less than a minute, already dressed in a red ball gown and her hair piled in curls that bounced with every step she took.

"Oh Mario," his mother tutted, taking the bowtie from her son and standing behind him, their eyes meeting in the mirror as she did the bowtie in one try and spun her son to face her. "Please try to remember how to properly tie up a bowtie. You're thirteen now for goodness sake! I can't be around to help you forever!"

Mario's eyes fell to the ground. " _Sì_ , Mama." he mumbled unenthusiastically. His mother lifted his chin with her hand.

"Now remember to be on your best behavior tonight," she sang, fixing Mario's clothing. "Several members of the royal family will be there, and we want to make sure that we leave a good impression on the guests!"

 _But why?_ Mario thought as he was whisked downstairs by his mother where his father and brother, Luigi, were patiently waiting. Luigi cast his brother a side-glance and small smile before turning his attention to their parents who whispered to themselves before their mother gave a wide smile that showed her perfect teeth. She ushered her sons outside and directed them into the carriage before she got in with her husband, motioning to the tall, thin rider in purple that they were ready to go. After a moment the carriage began its journey down the gravel road and Mario stared out the window gazing out into the expansive forest next to the road. The forest where creatures known as the Anthro's were said to live, horrific mutations of animals that stood on two feet and had developed enough to understand and speak human speech. His mother had always warned him and Luigi about going into the forest as the Anthro's had apparently developed a taste for human flesh and wouldn't think twice about ripping them apart. Mario had always been skeptical about that, but it had scared Luigi enough that he took it as fact and nothing was going to change his mind. The only thing Mario could think of is how people seemed to know so much about the Anthro's, but yet had never tried talking to them, just assuming the worst without actually knowing what they were like first.

The carriage's journey ended at the entrance of a large palace that may as well of been Mario's second home. He wasn't sure how or why it had happened, but he and his family had grown close to the royal family of the Mushroom Kingdom, the King and Queen and their daughter, Princess Peach Toadstool. Since Mario and the Princess were the same age they naturally got along well with each other, and Luigi had grown close with the Princess' cousin, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. From his understanding Daisy was attending this event, so he fully expected to be in the company of Peach the entire night.

"Remember - best behavior!" their mother reminded as the family emerged from the carriage and headed up the palace stairs, being greeted by a servant standing at the door. Mario entered and was immediately overtaken by just how fancy the palace had been decorated. Banners for every families royal crest hung from the ceiling and servants lined the halls, directing the guests into the ballroom. The ballroom had tables draped with the finest cloth pushed against the sides of the room while a buffet line with the most mouthwatering food had been set up in the back of the room. Mario's mouth watered as he caught sight of a ham glazed with honey and for a moment contemplated spending the night hiding under the buffet table digging into as much food as he could.

"Mario! Luigi!" a feminine voice cut through the air and before Mario could react a blonde girl wearing a pink ballgown had wrapped her arms around him in a hug before doing the same to Luigi. "I'm so glad you two are here!"

"Princess Peach, it is a pleasure to see you." their father addressed. "Have you seen your father by any chance? There is a matter I need to discuss with him."

"He should be in the throne room at the moment." Peach answered politely. Their father chuckled and clasped in hand in his wife's.

"You two keep the Princess company. We'll be back shortly."

Mario watched his parents wander away before he turned his attention back towards Peach who beamed brightly and grabbed both of the brothers wrists, dragging them over towards the buffet. "Father said that we shouldn't eat anything until the other guests arrive, but I've been sneaking food all night and no one's caught me yet. Just make sure it's something that's barely noticeable like grapes or something." she then noticed someone entering the ballroom and covered her squeal of excitement. "Daisy! Over here!"

"Daisy?" Luigi stammered nervously as the auburn haired Princess of Sarasaland approached their small group. Daisy gave a hug to her cousin before curtsying both Mario and Luigi.

"A pleasure to see you again." she greeted before grabbing a grape from the bowl and popping it in her mouth, grinning at Luigi. "Whaddya say Weeg? Wanna dance?"

"There's no music..." Luigi began, but it didn't deter Daisy as she linked her arm in Luigi's and pulled him onto the ballroom floor.

"So what?" she replied. "You don't need music to have a good time!"

Mario watched his brother before he gazed at Peach, chuckling nervously. "Did you perhaps want to dance as well?" he asked, and while Peach seemed flattered by the offer she shook her head.

"You don't have to feel pressured to dance with me just because your brother and my cousin are," she pointed out. "We both know that their relationship is closer than the one we have." Peach frowned, looking around for a moment before dragging Mario off to the side. "Have your parents been acting a bit strange lately?"

"How so?" Mario curiously questioned, tilting his head.

"Mother told me to be on my best behavior tonight and to stay by your side as much as I could. She also never told me what this ball was for either, so I was just wondering..."

"Mama did say something like that to me as well." Mario realized. Before the young teenagers could dwell on it any further the sound of trumpets cut through the air, alerting the guests that the King and Queen were entering. The ball was about to start.

/~/

Mario had to admit, he was beginning to have fun at the ball. Peach was providing to be great company and his brother and Daisy were having the time of their lives on the dance floor. He couldn't help but notice his parents and the King and Queen staring at him and Peach though, observing their every interaction together. In all honesty, it was making them both a little bit uncomfortable.

At some point Peach had been called away by her father leaving Mario by himself near the buffet. He was just about to dig into a particularly delicious looking slice of ham when his father approached him, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah good, Mario! Could you come with me for a second, there's something I need to discuss with you."

Mario glanced down at his plate of food and back up at his father before he sighed and halfheartedly left his plate at the table, following his father out of the ballroom and into the throne room where King Toadstool stood with his wife, Peach standing between them looking confused.

"Papa?" Mario asked. "What-"

"Master Mario," the King spoke, glancing down at him. "You are close friends with my daughter, correct?"

"I - _sì._?" Mario replied, confused and not sure where the conversation was heading.

"And you would do anything to protect her, right?"

"Of course." Mario responded almost immediately. The King nodded, glanced at his wife and grinned at Mario.

"It is decided then. You and Peach shall be wed when you are both twenty-one years of age."

"What?!" Both Mario and Peach blurted, looking between themselves then back at their respective parents. Surely they weren't being serious, they didn't even like each other in that way!

"We shall make the announcement public within just a few minutes," the King spoke, snapping Mario out of his thoughts. "What a joyous occasion this is, announcing the engagement of my daughter."

"Father, Mother, wait!" Peach pleaded as she raced after her parents who were exiting the room. Meanwhile Mario stood frozen, trying to process what had just occurred.

Married... to Peach? Husband and wife? His father clapped him on the shoulder and exited to the main ballroom again leaving Mario alone in the throne room. He couldn't breathe, the air was far too stuffy and his bowtie was too tight. Without really thinking about it he bolted from the throne room and out of the palace entirely. Some fresh air would him good.

/~/

As soon as Mario was a respectable enough distance away from the palace he loosened his tie and breathed in the fresh night air. Crickets chirped as he gazed up at the moon, trying to organize his jumbled thoughts.

Was this why his mother kept saying that he should be on his best behavior? Because the kingdom needed to see him as fit to be wed to the Princess? He didn't want to believe it but...

A twig snapping caught his attention and he immediately turned to where the sound had come from. The forest. He hesitantly gazed into the thick growth of bushes and trees, hearing another snap, closer this time. Anxious but also curious Mario took a small step forward. "Is someone there?" he called out, trying to sound brave but his voice cracked on the last syllable.

From the darkness Mario spied something moving, and the light of the moon reflected off whoever was in the forest revealing their eyes. Mario yelped as the figure hurried deeper into the forest, leaving him with rattled and frayed nerves.

"Mario! There you are!" the voice of his mother cut through the air and Mario winced, turning and fully prepared to accept the scolding he was sure to get. "I take my eyes off of you for one minute and you scamper off! And, oh, your tie is loose and everything." she fussed, fixing his bowtie and sighing in agitation. "Now come on! The engagement announcement is about to be made."

Mario felt his heart drop and he nodded, allowing his mother to drag him back into the palace while he kept his eyes fixed on the forest, wondering what was watching him from the thick of the bushes.

/~/

He wasn't supposed to stray too far from camp, but he couldn't help it! He found the humans fascinating, and this night seemed to be an important one as several humans were showing up at the large house that Vanilla had called a palace. He watched as the humans dressed in fancy clothing exited from the horse drawn carriages and entered the palace, one by one. He wondered what was happening in there, and if there was any food inside. His stomach growled loudly, food had been scarce lately and rumors of hunters had forced them farther into the forest so they couldn't go out and search that often. With his speed he could probably make it into the palace, swipe some food and head back to camp, but he'd never hear the end of it from Shadow and Vanilla had always warned that humans could still follow him back to their camp. So he just stayed in the bushes, watching and observing.

After a while all the guests had entered the building and he got a bit bored just watching nothing happen. He turned to head back to camp until he heard footsteps rushing out of the palace and he turned, watching as a boy emerged and loosened his tie. He looked shaken, like he'd seen a ghost. The boy gazed up at the sky, obviously looking at the moon and he curiously tilted his head and wandered forward, accidentally breaking a twig in the process.

The boy's head swiveled towards the sound and he, curious as ever, took another step forward, wincing as another twig snapped. They boy surprisingly moved closer towards the forest. "Is someone there?"

 _"Sonic!"_ a voice hissed from the darkness of the woods. "What are you doing? Get back here!"

Sonic winced, recognizing Shadow's voice and rather guiltily hurried towards his fellow camp mate who punched him right in the arm when he approached. Shadow berated Sonic about his behavior and how he should stay away from the humans as they were all dangerous, and how by being so close to one he'd put them all in danger. Sonic didn't think so. After all, the boy looked around the same age as him. How could he be dangerous?

He received his answer mere hours later when the boy entered the forest.


	2. Friendly Encounter

**AN: Well, it's that _magical_ time of year again where we celebrate getting a year older for some reason. So my present to you, my dear readers, is a new chapter. Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

 _~Chapter Two: Friendly Encounter~  
_

Mario couldn't sleep that night. Not only was his mind buzzing with thoughts of his new engagement, but he was also intrigued about whatever he'd seen in the woods. Was it an Anthro? Mario didn't know, but he wanted to find out. His eyes flicked over to the other occupant in the room and sighed in relief as he saw his brother's chest rise and fall with each breath he took. Quietly Mario tossed his covers aside and got out of bed, keeping his eyes trained on Luigi to make sure he wouldn't wake up and ask what he was doing. He crept across the floor and cracked open the door, slipping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

First obstacle down, now he actually needed to get out of the house without getting caught. What should have been a five second walk down the hallway turned into five minutes as Mario took long, exaggerated steps trying not to make any sort of sound. After ten minutes Mario made it to the front door, and quietly, oh so quietly, undid the lock and made his way outside, gently closing the door behind him. The cool air ruffled his nightclothes as he took a deep breath and approached the forest, mustering up as much courage as he could before he took a cautious step forward into the thicket.

The canopies from the trees were so thick that Mario couldn't even see the moon as he trekked forward into the darkness, wishing he'd brought a lantern with him to light his way. He shivered as another cold breeze blew past him and he crossed his arms over himself before he froze as he heard something in the distance. He thickly swallowed before he called out, "I... I know you're there. So... show yourself!"

Rustling. He heard rustling coming from all around him and he whipped his head around frantically trying to pinpoint where exactly the sound was coming from. He could have sworn he felt something tap on his shoulder, but when he turned around no one was there. His frantic breaths were the only thing he heard for a moment before someone whispered in his ear, "Hi."

Mario yelped and spun around so fast that he fell onto the ground below as he took in what stood in front of him. He instantly knew that it was an Anthro from the fur that covered its body, and as it stepped closer Mario realized that the Anthro was male and had the greenest eyes Mario had ever seen. Mario shook as the Anthro kept approaching before he finally blurted out, "Don't eat me!"

The Anthro paused before he broke out into a fit of laughs and extended his hand to Mario. "Eat ya? I'm not gonna eat ya! Unless ya taste like that soup with the meat an' beans an' tomatoes, I'm not interested."

He was still holding his hand out for Mario to take and after a moment Mario hesitantly grabbed the Anthro's hand and the Anthro pulled him up, widely grinning. "You're the human I saw earlier tonight!" he excitedly pointed out. "An' you almost saw me too, but then Shadow called me away 'cause we're not supposed to talk to humans. I'm Sonic by the way, it's nice to meet ya!"

Mario blinked before he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I'm Mario." he introduced.

"Mario..." Sonic repeated before he grinned. "So how old are ya? What's your favourite colour? What was happening in the palace? Why'd you look so upset?"

Mario's head spun with all the questions Sonic was throwing at him. "Uh... I'm thirteen, red is my favourite colour, a ball was happening at the palace and I'd just found out that I am to be married when I am twenty-one."

"Thirteen? Cool, you're the same age as me!" Sonic pointed out. "An' I like red, but blue's my favourite colour 'cause it's the same colour as my fur. I dunno what a ball is, but I remember Vanilla tellin' us what marriage is. It's when two people really in love with each other put rings on their fingers and spend their lives together, right?"

Mario nodded his head and Sonic frowned. "So why're you so upset about it then?"

"I'm not in love with my bride-to-be," Mario explained. "And she's not in love with me either. It's an arranged marriage."

"Oh." Sonic's face scrunched. "Can't you say somethin' 'bout it?"

"Unfortunately no," Mario muttered. "She's a Princess and I am set to be her husband. There's no getting out of it." he took a breath. "Now it's my turn to ask you some questions. What are you exactly?"

"I'm an Anthro!" Sonic replied cheerfully. Mario shook his head.

"No, I mean what kind of animal are you?" Mario asked. "Your ears look a little fox-like but your tail doesn't match and that also rules out you being a cat..."

"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic grinned. "See my quills? They're super sharp an' can really hurt someone if they try an' hurt me! I'm also really fast an' can outrun anythin'!"

"A hedgehog..." Mario mumbled. "So... you don't crave the taste of human flesh?"

Sonic stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Why would I ever want to eat a _human_ of all things? Gross. 'Sides, apples taste good an' there's plenty of them growin' in the trees 'round here!"

"And you live... here? In the forest?"

"Yep!" Sonic confirmed. "Me an' my camp live here in the forest stayin' as far away from the humans as possible since if they find us they'll kill us like what they did to Silver, Blaze, Big and Donkey Kong. Though that was 'cause Bowser was actually workin' with the humans despite him bein' a fire breathin' turtle."

Mario nodded, taking in the information that had just been dumped on him. So the Anthro's... weren't dangerous? "Are all of you this friendly?" he asked. Sonic cocked his head to the side as if he was thinking about it.

"Well... Shadow's not too friendly... but the rest of us are! Especially Cream, Vanilla's daughter, she's the youngest one in our camp an' she gets along great with Tails an' Amy. She used to get along with Blaze but..." Sonic's eyes lowered to the ground. "Well, I already told ya the humans got her. But you don't seem to be like the other humans! Wanna be friends?"

Mario was a bit caught of guard by Sonic's question. He, an Anthro, wanted to be friends with him, a human, even though it was common knowledge that the two were sworn enemies? "Um..."

"Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun! We can run around in the forest at night when everyone's asleep an' no one will hafta know! Whaddya say?"

Mario hesitated before his mouth formed a small smile. Sonic was right, no one had to know and if they were just going to play at night then no one would catch them. "Okay. We can be friends."

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed. "I have a human friend an' he's not dangerous!"

Mario laughed before e realized he'd been outside for far too long at that point and he needed to get home before someone realized he was gone. "I have to go." he said and Sonic's ears drooped before he nodded.

"Okay," he sighed. As Mario stood Sonic grabbed his wrist and looked into Mario's eyes and for the first time looked serious. "Please don't tell anyone we're here. I'll get in big trouble with Vanilla an' I don't want any more of my friends to die."

Mario wasn't going to tell in the first place but he nodded anyway. "I promise."

"Come back an' visit me again soon?" Sonic asked hopefully and Mario smiled and nodded again.

"Of course."

/~/

"Bro? Where have you been?"

Mario winced as he stepped into his and his brother's shared room, shutting the door behind him as he thought of a response." I went to get a glass of water and then went to stargaze." he lied as he crept back into his bed. He could feel Luigi's gaze boring into him but Mario ignored it as he settled under the covers and closed his eyes hoping that Luigi wouldn't question him any further. Thankfully Luigi didn't and Mario gave a quiet sigh of relief, turning over to face the wall while thoughts of Sonic played in his mind.

/~/

"Alright Master Mario, in order to prepare you for your royal duties you must go through these courses to learn everything there is to know about being King!"

"Sorry." Peach whispered as she glared daggers at Toadsworth, her retainer. Toadsworth seemed completely oblivious however as he smiled and chuckled at the two teenagers.

"I'll leave you two to it then!" he declared before walking away, cane tapping on the floor with every step he took. Peach sighed and turned to Mario, a notebook in her hands.

"So firstly you'll be learning about politics," she said in a dry tone, opening the notebook and placing it in front of Mario. "And allow me to apologize again for having to go through this. I never wanted this for you."

"It's my duty now," Mario sighed. He began to study the notebook with Peach pointing things out every once in a while until they both heard Toadsworth's voice coming from the main hall.

"Oh yes, of course! Please, this way so you may have an audience with the King."

Mario and Peach exchanged a glance before Toadsworth led a man through the room they were in, the only way to get to the throne room. The man had a comically large mustache and a red coat with long tails. He quietly scoffed at Mario and Peach as he wandered past and entered the throne room, the doors closing behind him.

"I've never seen him around before." Peach observed with a frown. She made her way over to the door and rested her ear against it before beckoning Mario over. It wasn't the first time Peach had eavesdropped on her father's audiences and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"So you say you can help with the Anthros that live in the forest?" the King asked. Mario's blood ran cold and his eyes widened. Sonic. They were planning on hurting Sonic in some way.

"Indeed I can," the strange man replied with a hint of arrogance in his tone. "My name is Ivo Robotnik and with my help I'll be able to track down those Anthro pests and eliminate every single one of them... for a price of course."

"We'll negotiate prices after I see what you are capable of. Now how do you plan on getting rid of the Anthro menace?"

"Awful..." Peach whispered. "I can't believe Father would want to get rid of the Anthros. There has never been any proof they they have done anything wrong."

Mario barely heard her, his heart was racing and he knew he needed to warn Sonic about what this 'Robotnik' was going to try and do. He knew he had to wait for night however as he couldn't let anyone know that he'd been talking with an Anthro.

"Mario? Are you alright?" Peach asked, her brow creasing in concern. Mario nodded though he felt his stomach churning.

" _S-S_ _ì_ , I'm just fine. Should we continue with the lessons?"

While Peach eyed Mario in confusion and concern, she eventually nodded. "Um, yes. I suppose we shall."

* * *

 ** _Replies_**

 **Silver1612:** I'm glad you like the idea! It's something I've been working on in secret for awhile now. Literally so many things helped inspire this, I'd be here forever talking about all of them. Thank you for the review!

 **TheGameNguyener:** Yeah, the whole arranged marriage thing strikes again. And Mario and Sonic's first meeting went pretty well I'd say. Thank you for the review!


	3. New Friends and Foes

_~Chapter Three: New Friends and Foes~  
_

"Sonic?" Mario called as he entered the forest later that night. "Sonic? Are you here?"

There was a rustling from the bushes and then Sonic emerged, grinning from ear to ear. "You came back!" he exclaimed happily. He excitedly grabbed Mario's wrist. "C'mon, I wanna go show you the camp!"

"Sonic..." Mario tried as Sonic began dragging him deep into the woods. For someone who wasn't very tall he sure was strong. "I have something important to tell you."

"You can tell me after I show ya off to the camp!" Sonic insisted, still keeping an iron tight grip on Mario's wrist. "Shadow was sayin' some mean things 'bout humans today an' I wanna show 'em that not all humans are bad!"

Deeper into the forest they went, and eventually Sonic led Mario to a clearing where several Anthros mingled around a dying fire. Sonic turned to Mario, eyes sparkling. "Just one minute, 'kay? Wait right here."

Mario waited behind a tree as Sonic joined his camp, gesturing wildly and catching the attention of the rest of the Anthros. One of the Anthros - what looked like another hedgehog with black fur - crossed his arms and glared daggers at Sonic while a rabbit - who looked the oldest - gestured towards Mario's hiding spot and nodded. A moment later Sonic came bounding back, grabbing Mario's wrist and pulling him into the camp. "This is Mario, my human friend!" he introduced, and Mario shifted uncomfortably as every single one of the Anthros eyes zoned in on him.

"You're an idiot," the dark hedgehog directed towards Sonic, his crimson eyes narrowed as he glared at Mario. "Bringing a human here to camp. You've put us all in danger!"

"Now now Shadow," the rabbit hushed. "Sonic trusts this human, and if Sonic trusts him then we should all give him a fair chance." she smiled kindly at Mario. "Now then, Mario was it? Welcome to our camp. My name is Vanilla, the eldest and in charge." she gestured towards a small group of Anthros playing near the fire. "Over there is my daughter Cream, the fox is Tails and the pink hedgehog is Amy. Knuckles, Espio and Vector are currently out looking for food but I'm sure they'll be back shortly."

Mario's eyes swept over the camp, the makeshift tents made out of scraps of fabric and the patchwork dresses the girls wore. It was nothing like the elaborate clothes he was used to, but he found it fascinating how they'd managed to make do with so little. Maybe he could sneak out some food or clothes to them.

"So you had somethin' important to tell me?" Sonic asked and Mario's heart sunk as he recalled that if he didn't do something the entire camp would more than likely be obliterated by Robotnik.

"While I was at the palace I overheard a conversation between the King and a man who called himself Ivo Robotnik," Mario explained. "They were saying something about wanting to get rid of you guys."

Vanilla's calm face turned into a grimace. "Ivo you say?" she asked stiffly. She picked up Cream who was tugging on the edge of her dress and cuddled her. "Ivo was the one responsible for sending Bowser into our camp leading to the deaths of four of us. That was back when we were hiding in the Mystic Jungle. I can't believe he's found us again."

"Probably no thanks to him!" Shadow blurted, pointing an accusing finger at Mario. "Isn't it suspicious how he shows up to inform us about Ivo? Who's to say he's not a spy for him!"

"Lay off him Shadow!" Sonic yelled. "Mario's my friend an' if you don't like it you can go away!"

Shadow 'hmphed' and turned away while Sonic led Mario towards the small group of Anthros playing by the fire. Amy squeaked when she saw Sonic and immediately sprang up to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" she giggled. "I missed you!"

Sonic ruffled her bangs before smiling at the young fox who was struggling to keep his eyes open. "Hey little bro." he murmured as he picked up Tails and hugged him close. Mario curiously glanced at Sonic.

"He's your brother?" he asked. Sonic chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

"Not officially, but he's my best friend an' we treat each other like brothers would. My brother from another mother and father." Sonic frowned for a brief moment. "We actually don't know who his parents were. We found him wandering alone so we took him in. We're guessing he's a survivor from that group that got caught in Green Hill a couple of years back."

Mario's blood chilled. He gazed across the camp with sad eyes not liking the situation one bit. The Anthros were so peaceful. Why would anybody want to try to hurt them in any way?

"So...?" Sonic asked, bouncing on his heels. "Whaddya think?"

"I think..." Mario started. "That this is amazing how you've created lives for yourselves like this. I just wish you could live lives where you didn't have to hide from humans."

"It's the way it's always been though," Vanilla sighed. "We're mutations of animals that have gained the ability to speak and walk on two legs. And your species has been... less than accepting of such a concept. Since some of us have claws and fangs, the humans have operated under the assumption that we'll be just as dangerous as our non-Anthro counterparts, if not more because we have free will. Therefore their solution is to... eliminate us, no matter what species of animal we are."

"That's awful." Mario pointed out. "You're living creatures. It shouldn't matter that you're different."

Vanilla smiled. "You are indeed one of the rare ones." she mused. "Sonic made the correct decision in trusting you."

Rustling came from the bushes and Vanilla turned as three other Anthros emerged from the foliage - a crocodile, what looked like some sort of lizard and something that resembled a hedgehog. The hedgehog-looking one tensed upon seeing Mario, pounding his fists together. "What's a human doing here?" he snarled.

"He's my _friend,_ Knucklehead." Sonic retorted. "An' Vanilla says he's allowed to be here, so there!"

The so-called 'Knucklehead' turned towards Vanilla. "Is this true Vanilla? Have you let a human into our camp?"

"He's proven to be trustworthy Knuckles," Vanilla addressed the Anthro by name. "He's revealed to us that Ivo is back and is planning something against us."

Knuckles hesitated before he turned to Mario. "Well, if Vanilla trusts you than I will too! I'm Knuckles, nice to meet you."

"You may call me Espio," the lizard introduced. He motioned towards the crocodile. "And this is Vector."

Mario smiled and waved before he frowned, realizing he once again needed to head home. "I have to go."

"Yeah, go tell the humans where we are!" Shadow accused. Sonic rolled his eyes and grabbed Mario's arm, pulling him away from the camp.

"Ignore him," Sonic muttered. "You're welcome here anytime, 'kay? You're good with me an' Vanilla an' that's all that matters."

Mario nodded and Sonic kept dragging him through the forest until he stopped, releasing his arm. "Keep goin' straight an' you'll be back at your home." he explained. "Bye Mario! See you again soon!"

Mario smiled and waved. "Bye Sonic! I'll be sure to visit again sometime!"

/~/

"I knew it."

Mario winced upon exciting the woods and finding his brother standing outside, his arms folded and a frown on his face. "That's why you were acting so strangely last night. You've been communicating with Anthros, haven't you?"

Mario knew there was no use lying to Luigi. His brother could see right through any lie he tried to fabricate so he sighed and nodded. Luigi shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. "You've put us in danger!" he yelled while Mario shook his head.

"No, you've got it all wrong! The Anthros are really nice and won't hurt anyone, promise!"

Luigi's eyes widened in horror and her backed away from his brother. "They've brainwashed you..." he whispered. "Those horrid Anthros brainwashed you! And then they're gonna kill all of us!"

"Weeg, stop!" Mario cried. "I haven't been brainwashed! What I'm saying is all my own free will!"

Luigi began backing away into the house. "N-No... Papa needs to know about this. That way he and the King can get that Robotnik guy to get rid of the Anthros."

"Weeg, no!" Mario called, but it was too late as Luigi had darted back into the house. Mario froze, blinking multiple times until he bolted back into the woods. He needed to warn the Anthros of what was about to happen.

/~/

"I _told_ you he couldn't be trusted. I _told_ you, and you still didn't listen."

Mario glanced down at the ground while Sonic scowled at Shadow before he turned to Mario again, determination in his eyes. "We'll get through it. I know we can."

"They'll attack at sunrise," Vanilla spoke up. "They always attack at either sunrise or sunset, something that has always remained consistent. We have to start moving now so that we can be as far away as we can by the morning. Everybody - " she turned to her camp who was all wide awake by this point. "Grab your things."

"Can I-" Mario began hesitantly before speaking again, louder. "Can I come with you?"

"No." Shadow growled, but Vanilla put her hand up to silence him. She gave Mario a curious look.

"Why do you wish to join our camp, child?"

"I have been forced into an arranged marriage that neither me or my bride-to-be are happy about. If I go with you... I can start over."

"You're a _human,"_ Shadow seethed. "What part of that don't you understand? It's your fault we have to relocate in the first place!"

"That is enough, Shadow!" Vanilla snapped. She turned back to Mario and gave a small smile. "I will allow you to stay with our camp if that is what you desire, child. You have proven yourself trustworthy."

"Yay!" Sonic cheered, looping his arm in Mario's and grinning from ear to ear. "We're gonna have so much fun together, an' once we get outta this forest we're gonna go explorin' for food!" his eyes lit up. "An'... an' you're human! You could go on food runs for us since you'd be accepted in the towns! Oh, this is gonna be great!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sonic," Vanilla lightly responded. "We still need to get out of range of the King and hunters. Has everyone packed up everything they need?"

After Vanilla received confirming nods from her camp she set her face in a determined expression. "Then let's go then. The sooner we leave the better."

* * *

 ** _Replies_**

 **Silver1612:** I'm sorry for Silver's fate! I didn't know how to incorporate him into the story though. :( Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **TheGameNguyener:** And those bad feelings will continue to grow, let me tell you. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **estrella .ahr .22:** Oh yeah, Robotnik would naturally be the enemy of the species. And I'm glad you find the concept interesting! Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **GirlOnDarkerSide:** Yeah, that's pretty much the textbook definition of Anthro in this canon. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **Infinite's Ruby:** And I'm glad you find the concept interesting as well! Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **AN: Dang, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! Thank you all so much for the support so far, and I hope you all enjoy what's to come!  
**

 **~Steel**


	4. Alone Together

_~Chapter Four: Alone Together~  
_

The younger members if the camp were all asleep by the time it was midnight, so the older members took to carrying them. Vanilla cradled Cream in her arms while Sonic carried Tails and Vector had scooped up Amy. Knuckles, Espio and Vector remained at the back of the group behind Sonic, Mario and Shadow. Mario could feel Shadow's piercing gaze boring into his skull though he tried to ignore it and kept his thoughts on the fact that he was actually doing this. He was actually leaving home.

Some goody-two shoes he was now, huh?

"Hey."

Mario turned to face Shadow who had his arms folded, still glaring but a hint of curiosity on his face. "So if you know the King was planning this attack, that means you must be a pretty high standing member. So that just begs the question - why would you _ever_ leave a life of wealth to live in the wilderness and live off food scraps?"

"I told you, I was being forced into an arranged marriage with someone I didn't love."

Shadow scoffed. "That's no reason to give up a life of luxury. You'll see, a day of this life and you'll wish you'd never left your family. Me, I'd do anything for three meals a day and a warm bed, even if that meant marrying somebody I didn't love."

Shadow turned heel and wandered over to Knuckles while Mario shifted uncomfortably at his words. Was he perhaps being a bit too hasty leaving his family and the luxuries it provided just because of an arranged marriage? He suddenly realized the group had gone silent and had stopped moving. Mario quickly stole a glance at Sonic who's fur was standing on end, his ears swiveling as he detected a sound that Mario could not.

A moment later an arrow speared the ground near them and all panic broke loose.

"Run!" Vanilla yelled, and that was all that needed to be said. Sonic grabbed Mario's wrist with one hand while cradling Tails in the other and with no hesitation pulled him into the bushes. Mario quickly realized just how fast and strong the Anthros were as he found himself getting slightly winded after only a few minutes of running. Still, he couldn't slack off. He needed to run.

Amy let out a terrified shriek as Vector fell to the ground, an arrow lodged in the back of his skull. Knuckles quickly scooped up the wailing girl and continued to run, having no time to mourn his fallen brethren. Mario frantically turned his head this way and that, trying to gauge where the arrows were coming from.

And then he saw them, advancing into the forest. He recognized the red coat of Ivo Robotnik, a gleeful, almost sadistic look on his face as he let another arrow fly from his bow, this one striking Espio in the back. Another arrow from one of the royal guards finished his off.

"Dammit!" Knuckles spat, setting Amy down and pounding his fists together ready for a fight.

"Knuckles, no!" Amy cried as she ran forward, tears streaming down her cheeks. She stopped short however as another arrow - this one coming from a bow his father wielded Mario realized with a jolt - pierced the delicate skin on Knuckles' chest and struck his heart with a splatter of blood.

Sonic screamed in horror but before he could go back for Amy one of the guards had grabbed her and dragged her away screaming, flailing and crying. Sonic grit his teeth and pressed forward, Shadow suddenly running next to them with his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Mother!" Cream wailed as Vanilla was struck in the leg, causing her to collapse to the ground and loosen her grip on her daughter. Cream was snatched up by one of the hunters as two more arrows were lobbed into Vanilla, both in her head. Mario bit his lip to stifle his sob; the woman who had shown him kindness and let him into her camp was _dead_ and it was _his fault._

Sonic yelped as an arrow pierced the arm he held Tails in, his grip loosening on his little brother as he doubled over hissing in pain. Mario looked to see who had shot Sonic and froze, his jaw dropping.

"Weeg?"

His brother - his precious younger sibling who used to cuddle up next to him during thunderstorms - stood with a bow in his hands, his next arrow aimed at Sonic's head. Sonic - oblivious to everything around him thanks to the pain - didn't notice, didn't even flinch when Tails was taken by a hunter. Shadow grabbed Sonic by his good arm and dragged him away while Mario quickly followed after giving Luigi one final glare, betrayal seeping into his veins. Luigi returned the look, lifting his bow once again and letting another arrow fly after the two retreating Anthros before joining the other hunters. Mario's stomach churned as the arrow struck true in Shadow and he fell, bringing Sonic down with him. Sonic groaned and opened his mouth to complain until he noticed how still Shadow was. Mario closed his eyes in grief as Sonic desperately shook Shadow, begging for him to get up but it was a futile attempt.

"Sonic..." Mario tried, but Sonic violently shook his head and continued to prod at Shadow.

"No... no, he's just sleeping! H-He'll wake up any second now, you'll see! C-C'mon Shads... wake up stupid! P-P-Please... wake up..."

Tears filled Sonic's eyes and he let out a sob, collapsing onto the ground in a crying heap. Mario let Sonic be while guilt settled over him, this was _his_ fault. Any regret he'd had about running away from home had been pushed right out of his mind though as he was _sickened_ by what his father and brother had done.

After a few minutes Sonic had calmed down enough that his sobs were just a few hiccups. He wiped his nose on his arm and glanced at Mario, looking completely lost. "What now?" was all he managed to get out.

Mario pulled Sonic up and looked him dead in the eyes, trying to be as serious as possible. "We run." he declared, before they both took off into the forest.

/~/

To say that Mario's father was furious after the hunt was an understatement. After Luigi had told him about how his brother and a blue hedgehog had managed to escape, their father had gone into a meltdown, ranting about how his son didn't know what was right for him and how foolish he was, not to mention how a single Anthro had escaped alive.

The King wasn't too thrilled either. The fact that his daughter's fiancé had run away with the Anthro was not something he wanted getting out to the kingdom, but he knew people would start asking where Mario was. With this in mind he fabricated a story, that the Anthro had captured Mario and if anyone were to see a blue hedgehog they were to capture him and bring him back to the castle. The King wanted the honor of witnessing the Anthro's death himself. Ivo was more than willing to go back out on the hunt again and brought a small team with him, vowing to not rest until Mario had been returned and the Anthro left to rot in the dungeon.

From the balcony window Peach stood, staring at the moon with her hands clasped over her chest. Her eyes fell onto the forest below and she prayed, prayed for Mario and the Anthro's safety and that they'd be able to escape and live the lives they obviously wanted to. After a few moments she retreated back into her room, shutting the door behind her.

The moon shone onto the forest below, lighting the path for the two runaways.

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **TheGameNguyener:** I feel as though Vanilla would be the type of person who would accept anyone with good intentions. And Shadow's distrust basically comes from the fact that he's, well, _Shadow,_ so... yeah. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **estrella .ahr. 22:** I like writing happy Sonic. Sure, he wasn't that happy this chapter, but it'll be returning soon! Thank you for the review!

 **Silver1612:** Thank you for the review!

 **GirlOnDarkerSide:** Well... my goal with my writing is to make people feel emotion, and if you laughed then I did my job right! Thank you for the review!

 **Infinite's Ruby:** Hey, don't worry about reviewing late, it's fine. You never need to apologize for that. And yeah... you were right that things took a very dark turn. Thank you for the review!


	5. Things Have Changed

**_Italics =_ Flashback**

* * *

 _~Chapter Five: Things Have Changed~  
_

 _Eight years later...  
_

The light filtering through the trees is what initially roused Mario from his slumber. He lightly moaned, the arm on his forehead falling to his side and hitting the soft ground below.

And it was then that his eyes opened wide and he sat bolt upright as he realized that Sonic wasn't next to him. Frantically he glanced around at their little camp, nothing had been disturbed so that was a good sign that hunters hadn't found them.

"Sonic?" Mario called, heart hammering in his chest. For a few agonizingly long moments there was no reply, and Mario felt as though his world had crumbled around him. "Sonic!?" he cried again desperately, trying to calm himself down. Sonic couldn't have been captured, not after eight years, he would have heard it...

Rustling came from the bushes and Mario tensed, bracing himself for whoever was about to find him in the woods. He then considerably relaxed and sighed in exasperation as Sonic stepped out of the bushes and Mario stepped forward, pulling his best friend into an embrace and holding him close.

"You scared me." Mario whispered. Sonic only laughed and returned Mario's embrace before pulling away and grinning.

"What, ya thought I'd been captured by some sorta' hunter freak? Nah, you woulda known if I was 'cause I wouldn't go down without a fight!" It was then Mario noticed the leaf full of berries Sonic held and eyed it curiously. Sonic followed Mario's gaze and chuckled before placing the leaf on the ground and motioning for Mario to join him. "I was out pickin' some berries 'cause it's someone's twenty-first birthday today an' I knew you probably didn't want to steal food for it. So I noticed these last night an' I know they're edible since I remember Vanilla tellin' me about them when I was younger. So go on birthday boy!" Sonic gestured towards the berries. "You get first pick!"

Mario cautiously picked up a berry and examined it before popping it into his mouth, the tangy juices exploding on his tongue as he bit into it. "Thanks for not stealing any food today," he said. "I mean, I know we need to survive but it just doesn't sit right with me."

"It doesn't sit right with me either, but..." Sonic paused, trying to find the right words. "One day we won't hafta steal. One day Anthros'll be protected an' we'll be able to live our lives normally an' not hafta camp out in the woods all the time."

Mario hummed in acknowledgement but not agreement. Sonic had been saying that for the past eight years and nothing had changed save the occasional understanding person who gave them a warm meal so long as they left by sunrise. Never once were they allowed to stay in someone's home through, they always had to sleep in the forest. That was just the way it was.

"I also scouted the area," Sonic piped up, snapping Mario out of his thoughts. "An' we'll hafta start movin' again, Robotnik's close by. Ya think after eight years he woulda given' up by this point."

"I'm twenty-one today," Mario pointed out. "I was supposed to marry Peach when we were both twenty-one years of age. And chances are nobody's forgotten about it."

Sonic gave Mario a reassuring pat on the arm. "You sure you don't wanna go back?" he asked. "I mean, I wouldn't blame ya if ya did."

Mario firmly shook his head. It wasn't the first time Sonic had asked the question and each time it was the same answer. He'd never go back, not after the King had slaughtered five innocent Anthros and captured three more. "I won't leave you. You know that."

Sonic smirked ever so faintly and tossed another berry in his mouth. "So whaddaya wanna do today birthday boy? I saw a town not too far away, an' I'm pretty sure someone there would be kind enough to give you a day job or a free meal." he noticed Mario's disapproving stare and rolled his eyes. "What? It's not stealing if you ask first!"

"Easy for you to say," Mario grumbled. "When you're a kid and tell people you're homeless they take pity on you. When you've started growing facial hair the pity vanishes somewhat. Still, if I could make just a tiny bit of coin it would help..." he stood and tossed a worried glance at Sonic. "Are you going to be alright here on your own?"

"I really wish you'd stop askin' me that," Sonic grumbled. "Remember who lived thirteen years in an Anthro camp before you showed up _and_ who chased off that bear when we were fifteen!"

"I know..." Mario trailed off before he eventually sighed. "If I'm not back by sundown-"

"-Then run." Sonic finished. Whenever one of them left the others side for long periods of time they'd come up with the plan of returning by sundown, and if the other wasn't back the remainder of the pair was to assume the worst had happened and leave immediately.

"Which direction was this town you spied?" Mario asked and Sonic pointed behind him.

"From what I could tell it was a pretty quiet town. I'm sure you'll be able to find somethin' there. I'm gonna go look for more food. Good luck."

"And back to you." Mario replied. They shared a quick hug before Mario took off towards the town and Sonic headed deeper into the forest.

/~/

Even though Mario knew his mustache hid his identity, he still found himself keeping his head down as he wandered through the town. He was always paranoid that a royal guard would find him and take him back to the palace and away from Sonic. He just... didn't know how he would get through life without his best friend. Sonic had been there by his side since they were thirteen. It only seemed natural that they'd spend the rest of their lives together... right? It was a thought that had been going through Mario's mind a lot recently.

Mario stopped outside a shop where the owner was outside sweeping. He caught Mario looking at him and glared at him disapprovingly. "What do you want, boy?"

Mario took a deep breath and prepared his speech that he used in this situation. "Hello sir. I am in town for the day and was wondering if I could possibly work for some spare coin?"

The shopkeeper eyed Mario while twirling his greasy mustache. "How much coin are we talking here, boy?"

"Not much," Mario assured. "Just enough to get me by for the night."

The shopkeeper said nothing at first before he sighed and thrust the broom at Mario. "Fine. You'll work until sundown and will get paid... three coin."

A triumphant smile spread across Mario's face. "Thank you sir."

"Whatever," the shopkeeper muttered. "Now get to sweepin' boy, and after that you're gonna stock the shelves."

/~/

It had been a couple of hours when the bell above the door jingled alerting that someone had entered the store. Mario glanced up from stocking out of curiosity and almost wished he hadn't as a royal guard entered, looking around for the shopkeeper. Mario quickly put his head down and avoided eye contact with the guard, his heart thudding and a sickly sense of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach.

"'Ey Wario," the guard greeted the shopkeeper. Wario laughed and went to the counter to greet the guard.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. How've you been? Had any luck tracking down that rotten Anthro and the human he captured?"

Mario's heart lept into his throat. They were talking about him and Sonic.

"Not so far," the guard spoke. "Though there were apparently some sightings around this area. Once the entire team is here we'll go searching in the woods. It is Master Mario's twenty-first birthday today after all and he must be returned to the palace at once." the guard leaned in closer to Wario. "We have a plan to lure the Anthro out. Eight years ago Ivo captured three of its friends from the camp. We're planning on using them as bait to get the Anthro to come out of hiding. Then once we've captured him he can tell us where he's keeping the human."

Mario wanted to vomit but he kept his head down and continued to stock the shelves. So Tails, Amy and Cream had been kept alive all this time?

"Anyway, I'll get outta your hair." the guard sighed. "Keep an eye out for any suspicious figures, alright?"

"Will do." Wario grinned. "I'll see you around."

The guard left the shop and Mario breathed a sigh of relief, though it was short lived as he needed to tell Sonic what he'd just heard.

"'Ey boy!" Wario called and Mario braced himself preparing for the worst. "Stock those shelves faster! I haven't got all day!"

Mario simply nodded and got back to work. "Yes sir."

/~/

As promised, Wario paid out the three coins he owed Mario and sent him on his way at sunset. Mario hurried into the woods as fast he could and called out for Sonic. A few moments later Sonic dropped down from a tree and grinned at Mario, giving him a hug. "So what did the birthday boy get up to today?" he asked playfully, and Mario showed off the three coins he'd earned. Sonic nodded his head in approval before gesturing towards the pile of berries he'd forged. "I found so much food today, you have no idea."

Mario weakly smiled before his face turned serious. "I heard something important. Not only were you right and we have to start moving soon, but your friends that were captured eight years ago? They're still alive and Ivo is planning on using them as bait to lure you out."

Sonic's smile instantly vanished. "Tails..." he whispered. His hand clenched into a fist and he glared down at the ground. Mario gently squeezed Sonic's arm in support.

"You okay?"

Sonic nodded, and Mario could almost _see_ the wheels turning in his head. "Yeah... yeah I'm okay," he looked at Mario, determination set in his eyes. "We're going to rescue them."

While Mario hesitated, he knew there was no way to reason with Sonic when he had his mind set on something. He slowly bobbed his head up and down before he sat down next to the pile of berries and gently picked one up. "I think... we should be stealthy about it." Mario began. "There will probably be hunters everywhere ready to overpower us. So we'll need to come up with some sort of strategy that will catch them all off-guard."

Sonic smiled, confidence shining in his eyes. "Yeah, we'll rescue them an' then everythin' will be fine!" he gazed up at the sky and frowned. "We should probably turn in for the night. C'mon, I found a good tree to sleep under." Sonic pulled Mario up and led him under the tree who's leaves formed a thick canopy above their heads. Together they lay down side by side and wrapped their arms around each other, something they'd been doing since their first winter together.

/~/

 _Mario shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he trailed behind Sonic who was seemingly unaffected by the frigid air. It made sense, Sonic's fur had grown in thicker in the past few weeks. Now, Mario wouldn't exactly say he was jealous, but he wished he had a coat of fur like Sonic instead of the thin jacket he'd found abandoned in the woods._

 _"Sonic..." Mario chattered. "I'm cold..."  
_

 _Sonic whirled around to face Mario, worry in his eyes. As he'd come to learn in these last few months, humans were more susceptible to the cold than Anthros were. His eyes trailed down to his friend's hands, red from the cold and the fingertips beginning to turn blue from frostbite. He bit his lip and glanced around before noticing a small overhang and led Mario under it. "Here, we'll lie down side by side and I'll help warm you up."  
_

 _Mario didn't hesitate - at this point he'd do anything to be warm again. He lay down on the ground and Sonic lay down next to him, wrapping himself around Mario in a tight embrace. Mario buried his head in Sonic's shoulder and tucked his arms into his body, feeling the warmth creep through his clothes. Mario's shivering slowly began to lessen in intensity and he closed his eyes, getting comfortable in the position he was in. "Thank you." he mumbled into Sonic's neck.  
_

 _"Don't worry 'bout it buddy. I'll keep you warm, always."_

/~/

Sonic's sleepy eyes glanced down at his best friend, fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and tightened his grip on Mario, closing his eyes before whispering the promise he'd made to him all those years ago.

"I'll keep you warm, always."

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **Infinite's Ruby: **Yeah, in a way Shadow was right about not trusting Mario and letting him into the camp. And sure, even though Mario and Sonic have been together for eight years at this point you never know if Sonic blames Mario for the incident or not. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **Silver1612: **It did pain me to write Luigi as as villain in this story, but this is an AU, and I felt it was the right decision to make. Thank you for the review!

 **TheGameNguyener:** Oh, Mario does feel guilty about what happened to the Anthros, and like I said above, time will tell if Sonic still blames him as well. Thank you for the review!

 **GirlOnDarkerSide:** Yep, and time will tell if things will get darker. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **estrella . ahr. 22:** Yeah, at least they have each other. That's the one good thing that came out of last chapter. Thank you for the review! **  
**

 **RandomGuyonthestreet13:** Ah, but this is an AU. The Chaos Emeralds don't exist, so everything that happened last chapter is permanent. Thank you for the review! **  
**


	6. You Still Have Me

_~Chapter Six: You Still Have Me~  
_

There were cherry blossom trees everywhere, and it was one of the most beautiful things Mario had ever seen. He sucked in a breath as he looked around in awe while Sonic snickered, clearly amused by his friends reaction.

"Did you know that cherry blossoms represent death?" Sonic quietly asked, to which Mario shook his head. Sonic continued, "It's amazing how something so beautiful can represent something so awful, huh?"

Mario couldn't argue with that, and he watched in amazement as the blossoms began to transform into Anthros from the past - Shadow, Knuckles, Vanilla, Vector, Espio... Mario went to comment on it before noticing Sonic was slowly dissolving into the same pink petals that clung to the trees. "Sonic?" Mario questioned. "What's happening to you?"

Sonic made no reply, he just sadly gazed at Mario before his face split apart into petals and began floating away. Terror gripped Mario's soul as he tried to catch the petals but to no avail.

"Sonic..."

/~/

Mario woke with a start to find himself still wrapped in Sonic's safe embrace, his best friend gazing at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" Sonic questioned, gently running a hand through Mario's hair. "You were squirmin' a lot. Nightmare?"

Mario knew that there was no use trying to deny it - Sonic knew him better than anyone. In their early days of friendship it would have been a different story as neither wanted to admit to still having fears at that age, but over time they realized that it was better to talk things out than bottle their feelings up inside.

"Yeah... a really bizarre one." Mario confirmed. "You disappeared... again." It wasn't the first time Mario had had a nightmare about being separated from Sonic, though the frequency of those dreams had worryingly increased over the past few months. Sonic held Mario closer in comfort.

"Hey... it's alright." he murmured to his distraught friend. "I'm right here, an' if anyone thinks they can get rid of me then they've got another thing comin'!"

Mario smiled at Sonic's reassuring words. "You're right, I'm overreacting like usual."

"Yes you are." Sonic agreed. "Now c'mon. We should probably come up with some sorta game plan to save my friends. If they're tryin' to lure me out, that means it'll be in some sorta public place where they're sure I'll see it, right?"

"That should be the case," Mario hummed. "I'm assuming they'll set everything up in that town." he hesitated. "I'm scared."

"Don't be." Sonic assured. "We'll rescue my friends an' hightail it outta here. We just gotta wait now I guess, an' then everythin' will be just fine."

And while Mario nodded, he couldn't shake the knot of anxiety forming in his stomach.

/~/

Sonic took to keeping lookout in the trees above while Mario stayed on the outskirts of the forest. Even with this setup they were still close enough to each other that they could hear if the other one called, which manifested in bird calls that they'd mastered over the years. Mario could see several guards wandering around in the town, causing the residents to stop what they were doing to see what was happening. From what Mario could see they were setting something up in the town square.

Sonic called to him in the sound of a bluejay and Mario quickly ran to the base of the tree and started to climb. "What do you see?" he asked when he'd reached the branch Sonic was on.

"It almost looks like... a sacrificial burnin'..." Sonic's voice trembled. "Mar... t-they're gonna..."

"They wouldn't." Mario tried to reassure, but even he was having his doubts. "I mean, the entire point of this is to get your attention, right? A-And they wouldn't want you angry, right?"

"Killin' my friends would get my attention." Sonic grimly muttered. "An' I don't think it matters if I'm angry or not, the only thing that matters is that I'm captured an' sentenced to death. My only hope is that we'll be able to rescue them in time."

Mario watched as wood was piled in the center of town along with three long poles. He shuddered.

"Mar!"

Mario glanced towards where Sonic was pointing to see six royal guards dragging three familiar looking Anthros over to the bonfire. All three of them were dirty, clearly malnourished and not putting up much of a fight as they were tied to the poles, arms above their heads and feet tied together. Ivo strode to the front, smug as ever as he stared the three Anthros down. He placed his hand under Tails' chin and forced the fox to look at him, and Sonic's hand clenched into a fist while his lips curled into a snarl.

"Don't worry, you'll be reunited with your friend soon." Ivo sneered to Tails before retracting his hand; Tails' head limply lolling downwards with hollow eyes. "Attention citizens of Mirage Saloon! As I'm sure you're all aware, sightings of the Anthro who captured the Princess' fiancé have been spotted in this area. Eight years ago we captured these three Anthros in the hunt where he escaped, and now they shall pay the price for their friends mistake."

A royal guard stepped forward with a lit torch in his hand. Mario heard Sonic's breath hitch and his own throat constricted. The guard handed the torch off to Ivo, his sadistic grin looking even more menacing in the flames. "Any final words?"

All three Anthros weakly glanced up at the flame, but none of them made a sound. They looked like they'd accepted their fate and were ready to let everything end. Ivo scoffed before he tossed the torch down onto the pile of dry wood, the flames immediately igniting around the three Anthros.

Mario's eyes widened in horror and he heard Sonic scream next to him as the flames inched closer to his friends. Sonic went to leap from the tree but Mario grabbed his arm. "Sonic, wait!"

"There's no time to wait. They're gonna _die!"_

"Up there!"

 _Shit._

The guards raised their bows and let their arrows fly, both Mario and Sonic jumping from the tree and breaking into a sprint deeper into the forest. Even still, it didn't block out the anguished screams they could hear from the Anthros as they slowly burned to death.

It wasn't until they were sure that weren't being followed anymore did Sonic break down, curling onto the ground weeping like he did when he lost so many other members of his camp when he was thirteen.

"Tails... Amy... Cream... please forgive me!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before pounding the ground with his fist and screaming in agony. Mario's tears fell freely as he placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder and massaged it in the hopes that it would bring him some sort of comfort.

"Don't _fucking_ touch me." Sonic growled as he stood suddenly and punched Mario right in the stomach. Mario doubled over and groaned in pain before he gazed up at Sonic with hurt in his eyes.

"Why...?"

 _"You ruined my life!"_ Sonic screeched. "All of my friends, my _family;_ they're all dead because of _you!_ You _bastard!"_

Mario's heart broke at the words, but he couldn't deny Sonic's claim. If he hadn't of come into Sonic's life, there was a good chance that the past eight years would have been a lot happier for him and his camp would probably all still be alive. It was something he thought about a lot, and the guilt had always eaten away at him.

"Why did you stay?" Sonic muttered. "You had everything, parents, a brother, a fiancée, wealth! Why did you stay with _me_ after all these years? Why me? Did you _want_ to see me suffer?!"

Mario sucked in a breath and shook his head. "No. You know why I stayed Sonic. I wasn't in love with Peach and I was disgusted with my family for what they thought about Anthros. You're my best friend Sonic, you're the best thing that's happened in my life! And..." Mario took a deep breath. Butterflies swirled in his stomach and for the first time in his life he was positive he was clear on exactly what it meant. "You're important to me Sonic. I never wanted to see you suffer, and I'm so sorry I've caused so much pain in your life." Mario paused to take a breath and force back tears. "If you want me to go, I'll go. But Sonic..."

"What?" Sonic growled.

Mario slowly stood and moved closer to Sonic. He swallowed down his nervousness and placed a shaking hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I... I love you." he stammered out in an uneven voice.

And before he could regret his words, he pressed their lips together in a hasty kiss.

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **GirlOnDarkerSide:** Well... at least last chapter was light. Thank you for the review!

 **RandomGuyonthestreet13:** And that same rule applies to Tails, Amy and Cream as well. Thank you for the review!

 **Silver1612:** I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you for the review!

 **TheGameNguyener:** Yeah, at first there wasn't going to be a timeskip, but I felt that having the story leap forward in time with a few flashbacks to their younger years would make things a bit more impactful in the end, so I hope it works. As for Tails, Amy and Cream... I think they would have been isolated from each other as well. Thank you for the review!

 **Infinite's Ruby:** Never apologize for reviewing late. We all have lives outside of fanfiction, it's totally understandable. And yeah, Sonic did blame Mario at the end there, but technically you can't really blame him and Mario doesn't blame him either. And you were right to be afraid for Tails, Amy and Cream. I'm so sorry. Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **AN: I told you guys I was working on the next chapter! And I'm sorry for anyone who thought there was going to be a happy ending for Tails, Amy and Cream, but their fates had been decided in the draft of the fic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for leaving on a cliffhanger. We'll find out how Sonic feels about this whole thing next chapter, plus we'll get to see into their childhood days a bit more as well. See ya next time!**

 **~Steel**


	7. Secret Love

**AN: _Italics =_ Flashback**

* * *

 _~Chapter Seven: Secret Love~_

"What do you mean you let them escape?"

"The Anthro is faster than we anticipated, your Majesty. But we can confirm that Mario was still with him."

King Toadstool glared at Ivo. "You promised me you'd capture the Anthro and bring Mario back. This is the second time you have failed Ivo. Do not make me lose my temper with you lest you suffer the same fate as those in the dungeon."

"Rest assured," Ivo began. "I have another plan, and I guarantee this one will not fail."

/~/

Peach sat at her vanity, absentmindedly brushing her hair when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. A grin crossed her face as she realised who it was and called out a, "Come in!" with no hesitation.

The door opened and a woman her age with long pale blonde hair wandered in carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. "Good evening milday." she began.

Peach frowned and wandered over to the door, closing it and clicking the lock. "You can drop the formalities around me Rosie. It's only me after all."

Rosalina placed the tray aside and wrapped her finger around a lock of hair. "It just... It still doesn't feel right. You're a princess and I'm-"

Peach placed a finger over Rosalina's mouth to quiet her. "And you're the one I fell in love with." she sternly stated. "Right now we're not princess and lady-in-waiting, we're Peach and Rosalina. Equals. Alright?"

Before Rosalina could get a responce out Peach leaned in and kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck and slowly backing them towards the bed. Rosalina quietly moaned as she fell onto the mattress and Peach assaulted her neck and collarbone with kisses. Just as Peach was about to undo her dress a sharp knock o the door interrupted her and she and Rosalina immediately sprang up, fixing themselves as the knocking continued.

"Princess?!" Toadsworth's voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "What's going on in there? Open the door this instant!"

Peach sighed in annoyance and unlocked the door and opened it to reveal a furious looking Toadsworth. "Why was the door locked?" he asked accusingly. His gaze momentarily flicked to Rosalina who did her best to maintain her composure.

"It was my fault." Peach said in a light voice. "I apologize. It shall not happen again."

Toadsworth huffed before he cleared his throat. "The sacrificial burning was not successful, unfortunately. While the Anthro who captured Mario was spotted, he fled before he could be captured. Im sorry."

Peach felt her blood boil at he words "sacrificial burning" but did her best to keep her temper at bay. "Oh."

"A stronger reaction would be appriciated, Princess. This is your fiance we're discussing."

Peach hummed in acknowledgment before motioning towards the tray of tea Rosalina had brought. "Is that all Toadsworth? I was about to enjoy some tea with Rosalina."

Toadsworth sighed before he exited the room, shutting the door behind him. Swiftly locking the door Peach groaned in frustration and sunk down onto her bed.

"I wish they'd just give it a rest about Mario," she growled. "He left for a reason. They should respect that. And how dare they take the lives of those innocent Anthros like that? They did nothing wrong!"

Rosalina placed a supportive hand on the shoulder of her lover. "I'm afraid we'll never know the answer to that," she hummed. "But you must keep your temper under control. It'd be best for you to not rouse suspicion."

Peach took a heavy breath before she nodded. "You're right. I just hope Mario and the Anthro are safe." Her expression morphed into a playful one and she pulled Rosalina down on top of herm joining their lips together in a passionate kiss. "Now where were we?" she murmured.

/~/

 _It was a wedding, Mario could tell from the way the guests were dressed and the fancy dress the bride wore. The concept didn't excite Mario much considering the position he was in, but Sonic had never seen a wedding before and was fascinated by the ceremony, so they watched from a distance as vows were exchanged and the couple kissed._

 _"Why d'you think people kiss?" Sonic suddenly asked. "I mean, it seems kinda unsanitary, doncha think? Pressin' your lips against someone else's?"_

 _"People do it when they're in love," Mario explained. "It's supposed to be a romantic gesture of affection, but I've never understood it either."_

 _Sonic hummed, turning away from Mario to look at the couple again. "We should kiss." he decided. "Y'know, just so we can see what the big fuss is about?"_

 _Mario opened his mouth but couldn't find any flaws to Sonic's proposition. He had to admit that he was a bit curious about the whole thing as well. "I guess..." he agreed. He faced Sonic and took a deep breath. "So... how do we do this?"_

 _Sonic scrunched his face and took a step towards Mario. "So... we kinda... tilt out heads an' then..."_

 _The first thing that registered to Mario was how_ wet _it was. And Sonic was putting too much pressure on his lips and_ ugh _..._

 _They pulled away and awkwardly stared at each other for a minute. "So... I didn't enjoy that." Mario admitted._

 _"Neither did I." Sonic confessed._

 _"Let's never do that again."_

 _Sonic nodded in agreement. "Yeah... gross."_

/~/

It was so different from when they were kids. Back then it had been an experiment, born out of simple curiosity but now... things had changed. Mario put all of his passion into the kiss hoping that he could convey how much Sonic meant to him with the gesture. He felt Sonic relax the tiniest bit, and perhaps the most shocking of all was that he felt Sonic kissing him back.

Mario broke it off first, leaving both of them gasping for air as they glanced at each other in bewilderment. Eventually it was Sonic who cleared his throat to speak.

"So uh... that was... better than the time we kissed when we were kids." he began.

"Oh that's... good." Mario replied. An awkward responce, sure, but this was an awkward situation...

Sonic folded his arms. His face no longer displayed anger, rather, he looked deeply confused. "How long?" he asked, to which Mario merely shrugged.

"I don't know. All I really know is that I kept seeing you in my future, and I never want to be apart from you. You're my everything and-"

He was cut off as Sonic wrapped his arms around him, face buried in his chest. "I never want to be apart from you either." Sonic confessed. "Sorry I hit ya."

"Don't apologize," Mario mumbled. "I don't blame you for being angry with me."

"Mar?" Sonic asked, breaking away from his best friend.

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Mario let out an amused chuckle before he nodded. "Of course." he mumbled before their lips connected again.

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **Pamitydesu01** : Yeah, it's kind of that moment where you realise you need to make a discion, and Mario decided it was the right time to tell Sonic how he really felt. I'd already placed some subtle hints in chapter 5 about his true feelings. Thank you for the review!

 **TheGameNguyener:** Exactly. This time around, I wanted Mario to confess to Sonic. And I think I know exactly what you're predicting. Whether it comes to pass or not... we'll see! Thank you for the review!

 **GirlOnDarkerSide:** What can I say, I like throwing in curveball when I can! Thank you for the review!

 **Infinite's Ruby:** Maybe the darkest on this site, but I've written much darker for other things. And as for your prediction... we shall see. Thank you for the review!

 **Mitha Sentro:** I'm glad you like it! Thank you for the review!

 **lovemet123:** So first off, thank you so much for spamming that review twice, I really appriciate it. And I have a few things I feel I need to clear up. First, Mario and Luigi's parents are antagonists, you're not supposed to feel bad about them losing Mario. And no, no Mario did not stay in the same clothes for eight years. Obviously he got new ones. In chapter 5 I mentioned he'd found a jacket and in that same chapter I also mentioned that people gave them food/he frequently gets day jobs. I felt it wasn't necessary to mention a clothing change since I assumed people would realize he changed his clothes. And also, you realize brainwash can be achieved through spoken word, right? Like how Luigi's been brainwashed his whole life to think the Anthros are evil? Mario's the protagonist of the story, he's the character you're supposed to feel the strongest attachment to. I think that's everything I needed to say.


	8. Love and War

_~Chapter Eight: Love and War~_

Luigi had taken quite a liking to archery. He drew the string of the bow back as he concentrated on the target in front of him. He let the arrow fly and bullseye.

If only he'd been this good as a child. Maybe then he could have rid the world of that awful Anthro who took his brother away.

Anger surged in his veins as he concentrated on the target again, knocking another arrow. Just as he was about to let it fly he heard footsteps behind him and he turned, locking eyes with Daisy who stood in her nightclothes holding a lantern in her hands.

"Luigi? Why are you up so late?"

Luigi ignored Daisy and continued to focus on the targets in front of him, his mind on one thing and one thing only - revenge on the Anthros for stealing his brother away. Daisy sighed and stepped closer. "It's late. Come to bed."

"No." the responce was flat, cold, and pierced Daisy's heart. She recoiled slightly before regaining her composure and lightly touching his arm.

"Luigi..."

"I have to train!" Luigi snapped, swatting Daisy's hand away. "I have to train so I can get my idiot brother back who decided to abandon us to run off with the Anthros! If the Anthros are gone he'll be able to come back and marry Peach like he was supposed to and then everything will go back to normal!"

Daisy forced back tears as she silently stared at Luigi, years of war having turned him from meek and timid to a hardened battle warrior. At times the only thing she recognized from the person she fell in love with was his appearance, and even then his face was full of battle scars.

"Don't over-exert yourself." she said flatly before she retreated inside, the tears she'd been trying to hold back coming forth and rolling down her cheeks. She collapsed to the ground, numb, and let herself cry hoping it would make her feel a bit better.

/~/

Mario was happy. Despite what had happened the previous day, he couldn't help the goofy smile on his face as he tenderly gazed at Sonic wrapped up in his arms. It felt good to finally get his feelings off his chest after several years of keeping them a secret. He kissed Sonic's forehead and said hedgehog stirred, opening his eyes and sleepily gazing up at Mario.

"Hey..." Sonic murmured, slowly pushing himself into a sitting position.

"How did you sleep?" Mario asked, concerned. Sonic tensed, his eyes wandering down to the ground.

"...Not good." he admitted. "I... their screams... the fact that I couldn't do anythin'..." tears formed in Sonic's eyes and he roughly wiped them away. "But we hafta keep goin'. Otherwise they'll find us again." he pulled his quills in exhasperation. "I'm so sick of runnin'! I wish... I wish things were different. But no. I'm feared for what I am and nothin's gonna change that." His ears drooped and Mario's heart sank as he recalled the words Sonic had said only a couple of days ago, how optimistic hed been about Anthros one day having rights like humans.

"We can't give up," Mario tilted Sonic's head and looked directly into his eyes which admittedly made both of them blush. Mario stumbled on his words for a moment before he finally managed to push away his thoughts on how pretty Sonic's eyes were and continue his speech. "We have to make a stand. We have to make them listen. And once we do, we'll be able to live -" he paused, threading his hand in Sonic's. " -together. And nothing is going to stand in our way. I promise."

Sonic mulled on Mario's words for a moment before he chuckled and wiggled out of Mario's hold, standing and smirking. "So basically what you're sayin' is you wanna start a two person war against the entire royal army?"

Mario shrugged. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"I'm in," Sonic grinned, pulling Mario up. "Instead of runnin', we'll play with 'em instead. Make 'em wish they hadn't tried messin' with us in the first place."

"Sounds like a plan." Mario agreed. The two leaned in to kiss before a twig snapped nearby and both of them froze, ready to fight if they had to.

"Who's there?" Sonic called into the forest.

/~/

Pale blue eyes widened as their owner tried to comprehend the scene in front of her. Next to her, a white bat lightly gasped.

"That's them, isn't it?" the bat asked. "I mean, they match the description. A blue hedgehog and a male human..."

"...I think it is." the woman murmured. She cautiously took a step forward to take a better look only for a twig to snap beneath her foot. She winced as the hedgehog and human male tensed, the hedgehog call in out. The woman and Anthro exchanged a nervous glance before stepping out of their hiding place.

"Um... hi. I-I'm Pauline," the woman stammered nervously. She motioned to the bat. "And this is Rouge. Do... do you mind if we have a talk?"

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **TheGameNguyener:** Oh yeah, the kingdom is just awful when it comes to things that aren't deemed "the norm". In their eyes, things are done by the book and anything that's not deemed "normal" is shunned. For a lack of better terms, it's a shit situation. Thank you for the review!

 **lovemet123:** The thing about detail and description is that too little or too much is bad. My writing teacher taught us that if it's not important to the story and doesn't move the plot forward it should be cut otherwise you'll be left with paragraphs of description that nobody cares about because it's not relevant to the rest of the story. Nobody wants to read a chapter about Mario bathing because it doesn't advance the plot in hindsight. Thanks for the review.

 **GirlOnDarkerSide:** There's a method to my madness. Thank you for the review!

 **MoustachedVillain:** What the actual bro dude. What the actual bro. (I'm still laughing about how you actually made an account) I know I said it before, but thank you again for the review. :)

 **Mystical Luna Melody:** I agree, there really does need to be more fanfic about these two. Thank you for the review!

 **Infinite's Ruby:** *looks at the last upload date of the story* Yeah, I should be the one apologizing. Again, never feel bad about not being able to leave a review since life does take priority over fanfiction. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for the review!


	9. Friend or Foe?

**AN: Sorry this took so long.**

* * *

 _~Chapter Nine: Friend or Foe?~_

There was a tense silence between the two parties for several moments. Mario's fight or flight response had long since kicked in and he anxiously had a hand on Sonic's arm, ready to run at any moment.

Sonic's eyes shifted between Pauline and Rouge. The sight of another Anthro admittedly calmed him, and gently moving Mario's hand aside he stepped forward. "Okay. Let's talk."

Pauline's concerned expression morphed into one of joy. "Oh thank goodness! Thank you, thank you! We've heard rumors about you and weren't sure if you were friendly or not."

"Wait," Mario said, quirking an eyebrow. "Rumors? What rumors?"

"Rumors of another human and Anthro pair," Rouge explained. "One that's being hunted by the royal family. We've heard rumors that you two broke into the castle, slaughtered some of the royal guards and made off with some precious royal heirlooms. However..." she gave Mario and Sonic a once-over. "By looking at you two I can tell that's false."

Ignoring the rude remark Mario frowned. "So you've heard rumors about us, but we've never heard anything about another human and Anthro pair."

"Yeah..." Sonic murmured, realization dawning on him as well. He suspiciously glared at the two while inching closer to Mario.

"We only just got away," Pauline quickly explained, sensing the growing tension. "I found Rouge injured outside my home and cared for her until she got better. But my neighbors caught wind of the situation and... we were forced to flee."

Mario's expression softened, being able to relate to Pauline's story thanks to his brother essentially forcing him and Sonic to run. "How long have you known each other?" he asked.

"Four months," Pauline answered. "And I couldn't imagine my life without her. What about you?"

"Eight years." Sonic replied, to which Rouge gasped and Pauline's hand flew to her mouth.

"From what we'd heard it was only a year or two, but eight? How did you manage to survive that long without being caught?" Rouge curiously inquired.

"Luck I guess." Sonic grumbled. "But... my whole camp was slaughtered. And just yesterday the ones that had been captured were killed as well."

"You poor thing..." Pauline murmured. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

Sonic hummed and Mario grabbed a hold of his hand. Rouge's eyes flicked down to their entwined fingers and raised a brow but remained silent.

"So..." Pauline started bouncing slightly on her heels. "What are you doing now?"

Mario hesitated and rubbed the back of his head, figuring Sonic would be able to explain the situation the best.

"We were planning on some sort of resistance against the King and royal army, but we're just two people. We're just so sick of the death and running."

"So are we," Pauline interjected. "Let us join your cause. Rouge can fly and I've been able to... _persuade_... people to remain quiet about us. Strength comes in numbers and we may even be able to find others like us. So what do you say?"

Sonic and Mario gave each other a glance, uncertainty flashing in both their eyes. While it was certainly a relief to find that no, they weren't the only ones out there, there was still the lingering doubt of whether or not they could be trusted. After all, it seemed awfully convenient that they showed up right when they were planning a resistance.

But on the other hand... what harm could they possibly do? Mario could see the same panicked look in Pauline's eyes that was often reflected in his own, and Rouge kept glancing around with uncertainty, like she was afraid that if she let her guard down at any moment she'd be overpowered and killed.

Mario gave a tiny nod at Sonic who mirrored his decision. "Alright. You can come with us."

Pauline's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, thank you, thank you so much!"

"Guess you aren't so bad after all," Rouge smirked. "So, our destination is the castle?"

Mario smiled. "It sure is."

/~/

Sonic noticed that Rouge kept looking between him and Mario as they made their way through the forest. Eventually when Mario got distracted by a question from Pauline is when Rouge pulled Sonic aside, giving him a coy look. "So... you two are together, aren't you?"

Sonic's eyes drifted to the ground. He almost felt ashamed admitting it to another Anthro thanks to the stigma humans had among them. Rouge only laughed, playfully shoving Sonic's shoulder. "You don't need to say anything, it's written all over your face. Plus, we did catch you about to kiss and you were holding hands. Quite an interesting little love story isn't it?"

Sonic honestly couldn't tell if Rouge was being sarcastic or not so he merely shrugged, keeping an eye on the path ahead. Rouge continued, "So if you two decide to get busy, make sure to keep it down, alright?"

Sonic tilted his head, confusion clearly written all over his face. "What does that mean?" he asked, to which Rouge blinked a couple of times wondering if he was being serious or not.

"Y-You know, like..." she gestured between him and Mario. "Getting physical?"

"Like hugging?" Sonic questioned, and Rouge gasped at him before shaking her head.

"You know what, never mind. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. Just remember that your hands and mouth are your best friends, alright?" she winked at Sonic before fluttering over to walk next to Pauline. Sonic blinked in confusion before matching his stride to catch up to the group.

"So you were a singer?" Mario was saying to Pauline. Pauline nodded.

"Yes, I often performed at opera houses and for the occasional royal event. That of course has changed, but I'm hoping that one day I'll be able to perform again with Rouge by my side."

"They're gonna have to sweetie, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Pauline smiled at Rouge as the group lapsed into silence. Mario and Sonic exchanged a grin.

Maybe this would work after all.

/~/

"Ivo."

Ivo turned from looking out the window to face King Toadstool who was giving him a look that was a cross between curiosity and suspicion. "This plan of yours, you say it has been set in motion?"

"Indeed," Ivo confirmed. "Worry not my dear King. Within the week that horrid abomination shall be dead and Mario married off to the Princess. You have my guarantee."

The King turned to leave the room. "For your sake I hope you're right."

/~/

Daisy wandered through the halls of the Toadstool castle, politely smiling at any of the guards that bowed her way. She needed a break from everything and hoped a visit to her cousin would help in some way. Maybe Peach could help with the Luigi situation?

Daisy made her way to Peach's quarters and hesitated, fist raised above the door to knock. Before she could however she heard voices coming from Peach's room and she curiously placed her ear up to the door.

"The guards are getting suspicious of how long I've been staying in here Peach. I don't know if we can keep this up for much longer."

"Rosie," Daisy heard Peach's voice. "Don't worry about the guards, most of them can't even remember what they ate for breakfast. They're all brawn and no brains. And as for Toadsworth, I can keep him in check."

"What about the King and Queen?"

There was a pause. Daisy's face was scrunched in confusion not entirely sure what kind of conversation she was eavesdropping on.

"Rosie..." Peach began quietly. Daisy had to strain her ears to hear her. "I've been thinking recently about Mario and the Anthro. How they ran away eight years ago and haven't been caught yet. If I decided to run away... would you run with me?"

Daisy's eyes widened and she slowly backed away from the door. Her head was spinning and she blinked multiple times as she slowly took in what she'd just learned.

So that's why she seemed so indifferent towards Mario's disappearance.

Daisy, after a moment's hesitation, decided to leave her cousin in peace. Both of them clearly had a lot to think about.

* * *

 _ **Replies**_

 **GreenSwitch:** Yep, it was answered in this chapter! Thank you for the review!

 **TheGameNguyener:** Yeah, I really wanted to play around with the characters this time around, and it's fun to write Luigi as completely unhinged even though it does hurt me a bit inside. Thank you for the review!

 **Infinite's Ruby:** Thank you for the review!


	10. On a Whim

_~Chapter Ten: On a Whim~_

Daisy hesitated outside the courtyard doors where Luigi was once again practicing his archery. Her mind was in turmoil over whether or not she should relay the information she'd learned to him or not. After all, his main motivation was to bring Mario back to marry Peach and kill the Anthro, but if she didn't want to marry him perhaps he'd give up the hunt which she found pointless as well?

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself she pushed open the door and stepped into the courtyard, her eyes focusing on her husband who hadn't noticed her, too focused on his archery. She took a few cautious steps towards him before stopping halfway. "Luigi?" she called out in a soft voice.

"What?" came the gruff responce, and Daisy once again felt a sharp stab in her heart. Despite wanting to cry, she continued.

"I... went to visit Peach today," she began. "And there's something I think you should know."

Luigi, while not turning fully, tilted his head towards her as a silent way of saying to continue. Daisy took a deep breath as she struggled to find the correct words to use.

"See, I went to go knock on Peach's door, and I heard her talking with her lady-in-waiting. You remember Rosalina, correct?"

A small nod. Daisy continued, "Luigi... from what I overheard, it sounds like they are in love."

Luigi's entire form stiffened. Daisy braced herself before adding, "Luigi, you can't force two people together if they don't want to be. Peach isn't in love with Mario. Please, call off this ridiculous hunt and let your brother live in peace with his friend." she weakly smiled, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "And... we could start that family we'd talked about. We were so close but recently you've been obsessed with finding Mario. You've shut me out and it hurts. Please... let me back in."

There was a long pause. Daisy waited with bated breath for her husband's responce.

"...Do you honestly think I believe that?"

Daisy blinked. "What?"

"Do you honestly think I believe such nonsense? And about your own cousin no less! You should be ashamed of yourself."

Daisy felt her blood begin to boil. "Why would I make something like that up? I have no reason to lie to you! There's nothing to gain from it! Luigi, you need to stop this madness now!"

"Enough!"

Daisy gasped and staggered back, her hand pressed to her cheek where she'd been slapped. Through the tears welling in her eyes she could see Luigi's horrified expression when he realized what he'd done.

"D-Daisy, I-I'm so..."

Daisy turned and briskly walked out of the courtyard, her form shaking with sobs. She collapsed on the floor of the ballroom, heart breaking into tiny pieces.

She didn't know what to do.

/~/

"I can't believe our luck."

Mario had to admit, he was surprised by the group's discovery as well - a small cottage nestled in the dense thicket. He glanced over at Pauline who was still shaking her head in amazement and disbelief. "This is perfect. Mario, Sonic, you two wait here. Me and Rouge will charm our way in, isn't that right?"

"You know it hun." Rouge replied with a sly grin. Together they made their way to the door, and the two runaways watched as the women made short conversion with the man who lived there. Pauline flipped her hair and twirled a piece around her finger while the man grew noticeably more flustered. After a moment Rouge beckoned them forward and Mario and Sonic left their hiding spot, awed at how easy that had been.

"How...?" Sonic began, before Rouge placed a finger over his lips.

"Like Pauline told you, she can be very persuasive when she wants to be. Never underestimate the power of a females charm." she winked at Sonic playfully before sauntering off into the house, Mario and Sonic following suit.

"You'll be getting a warm meal and a bed tonight," Pauline whispered in Mario's ear. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to keep up my end of the bargain."

Mario watched Pauline disappear into what looked like a bedroom with the man before the door shut. He didn't quite understand what that meant but his stomach turned.

Rouge didn't seem bothered however as she casually plucked a grape from the bunch on the table and popped it in her mouth. She eyed Mario and Sonic as they stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. "It's like you two have never been in a house before! Come on, make yourselves comfy."

"I've never been in a house." Sonic mumbled.

"I've been homeless since I was thirteen." Mario added. Rouge's eyes widened and she blinked multiple times.

"Wow, you guys really did have it rough."

A strange look crossed Sonic's face as he contemplated something. Before he could ask anything though Rouge sauntered off into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, and a moment later they could hear the water of the bath turn on. Mario gazed around with awe, clearly marveling in the fact that he was no longer exposed to the elements.

"Can you believe it Sonic? We have real shelter for the night and a bed to sleep in! This is incredible!"

When Sonic didn't return the enthusiasm, Mario turned towards him with his head cocked. "What's wrong Sonic?"

Sonic eyed the bathroom door with furrowed brows. "Just... from what I'd heard from Vanilla, all Anthros were forced into hiding from the humans, no homes, no shelter. It just sounds like she had an easier time than my camp." he weakly smiled at Mario. "I guess I'm a bit jealous."

Mario rubbed Sonic's shoulder. "Soon enough you won't have to be jealous because we'll be living in a house of our own and no one will judge us."

Sonic placed his hand on top of Mario's and squeezed. "Promise?"

"Promise."

/~/

Dinner was the most delicious thing Mario had eaten in eight years. Tender roast beef with potatoes slathered in butter and a hearty vegetable mix lightly roasted. He caught Sonic's eyes light up as he took the first bite and proceeded to finish his meal in two minutes.

The room they were sleeping in was very simple, having one bed and a small window filtering moonlight into the room, but Mario could care less. Finally, after eight years of sleeping on the ground there was a bed!

Sonic sighed in bliss as he sunk into the mattress, his eyes meeting Mario's. "Are all beds this soft? I bet this is what sleeping on a cloud feels like."

Mario could only chuckle, lying on the bed next to Sonic. They gazed at each other for a moment before leaning forward and connecting their lips, except instead of pulling away they continued, the kisses getting rougher and more passionate as the minutes went by.

A strange feeling began to stir inside Mario, one he wasn't entirely sure how to act on. He could tell the same feeling was stirring within Sonic and eventually Sonic pulled away, something seemingly clicking in his head.

"I think I understand what Rouge meant..." he mumbled. Mario tilted his head.

"What?"

Sonic locked eyes with Mario, curiosity brimming in green irises. "Can I try something? And if you don't like it, let me know."

"Of course." Mario confirmed. Sonic gave a small smile before his eyes drifted downwards.

Not once through the night did Mario tell Sonic to stop.

* * *

Replies

GreenSwitch: Heh... heh... yeah, it took forever and I feel really bad. Thank you for the review!

TheGameNguyener: Since I was late with the chapter, it's fine that you were late to review. You have work after all. Also, I'm sorry I wrote your favourite character as an antagonist. Thank you for the review!

mariobroultimate: I feel so accomplished now. Thank you for the review!

* * *

AN: It's still Christmas where I am so this is my present to you guys. I'm sorry this chapter took so long, but I've been busy the last few months and I know that one of you knows the reason why. That reason why also beta read some of this chapter so I thank them very much for that.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. See you guys in the next one.

~Steel


End file.
